The Red Kingdom
History The endless battles between the Plaguebringer and the Gladekeeper have seen their share of consequences; one such consequence was the formation of the Red Kingdom. Ruaidhri has no memory of a family before his clan, and nor does Grainne, his first and oldest friend. Parentless and alone, with no clan to speak of, they journeyed from the war-torn borderlands of the Scarred Wasteland towards the interior of the Plaguebringer's domain, guided only by the obscure callings of Grainne's Search. As they travelled, they collected up other refugees in need of a place to call their own, and what began as a desperate quest for a home soon turned into a pilgrimage: if they could survive the Abiding Boneyard, the Plaguebringer would provide. And provide she did, in the form of an extended, sheltered cave system built around the fossilized bones of giant dragons long-dead. It was these bones that Grainne imprinted on, and she settled down into the role of guarding her Charge, leaving Ruaidhri to the business of organizing their new family. He set to it with a quiet determination, and as their clan grew under his leadership they soon became one of the premier political forces of the region. The Red Kingdom was born. Over time, as the residents of the clan settled in, they came to be less a collection of refugees and more a found family—and then a family of blood, as clan members formed partnerships, took mates, and bore hatchlings. Eventually others came to be adopted into the Kingdom, either after losing or abandoning their own families, as part of a cultural exchange with allied clans, or merely because they elected to stay rather than continuing their travels. Thanks to Ruaidhri's willingness to take in anyone who would agree to swear to the Plaguebringer, the Red Kingdom gained a reputation as a safe harbour for those in need—as well as becoming the home to a multiplicity of dragons with a formidable variety of skillsets. Today the clan boasts over sixty permanent residents, organized into a tight-knit and highly efficient coalition, fiercely devoted to their Flight, their rulers, and each other. Territory The territory claimed by the Red Kingdom consists not only of the lair and its immediate surroundings, but also an area of roughly fifty square miles around it. Though the majority of its residents live primarily in the lair itself, the Kingdom also has several outposts, hunting lairs, and guest homes that are frequently occupied on a temporary basis, either by clan members or visitors. Much like the rest of the Abiding Boneyard, the climate of the Red Kingdom is arid and dry. The clan is sustained primarily by desert life, but the Kingdom also includes several hidden oases, a forest (gnarled but very much alive), and even a small river, whose source is a spring at the back of the lair. The lair itself is accessible only by travelling via a long ravine through rocky territory. At its terminus it opens up into a large, sunny clearing—bordered on one side by the river that originates within the lair and on the other by the clan's garden—and comes to its end at the mouth of the cave system that serves as the lair itself. Though the area in front of the clan is open, and members of the clan can fly in and out of the clearing with ease, it is protected from outsiders by a powerful magical working by the clan's mages, thus ensuring that all visitors—even allies—must enter by the front gates. Lair The clan lair (referred to within the Red Kingdom as the Bones) is an extensive natural cave system that has been expanded and decorated over the years by the work of the clan. It consists of a narrow entranceway opening up onto a large central chamber—the Commons—which serves as a communal meeting place, a central square, and a receiving room for political visitors; several chambers of state off the back of the Commons, used primarily by the rulers, their aides, and the clan's informal council; a series of nursery chambers that also includes the schoolroom; several hospitality chambers which include the food preparation areas as well as rooms for honoured guests; a multitude of small chambers and alcoves which serve the clan as sleeping places; a large library chamber with several workrooms branching off of it; and the Upper Reaches, inaccessible except by flight and reserved (by widespread clan superstition) for the use of the clan's Nocturnes. The bones that give the lair its name are found primarily in the Commons—in that great room scarcely a foot of wall space is empty of fossils—but other fossils are scattered throughout the cave system. These are seen with great reverence, and are carefully tended not only by their guardian but by the entirety of the clan. In the Commons, surrounding rock has been carefully carved away so as to emphasize the shapes of the fossils, and the clan's best painters have applied a light wash of dark pigment to the walls of the cave, allowing the bones themselves to stand out in their natural tones. This makes for an awe-inspiring sight for first-time visitors, and a proud reminder of clan identity for residents. Members Former members who felt the call to the Plaguebringer's service make up the Great Exaltation. Allies The Red Kingdom is aligned with the Hollow Mountain, an alliance officiated by Ruaidhri and the Mountain's High Priestess Oona, but initially brokered by Caoimhe and her colleagues in magical scholarship at the other clan. The groundwork laid by the Sorceress and her collaborators was bolstered by the arrival of Nekane, the Red Kingdom's living deity, whose father Aegis is a priest of the Mountain; Nekane's immense magical power was also a source of interest to the Mountain's scholars, and what had been cordial academic cooperation soon expanded into an enthusiastic friendship, the sharing of knowledge and resources, and support of each others' political interests. The alliance was formalized with the exchange of voluntary fosterlings who left their clan of origin to join the clan of their allies. Brigh, originally of the Hollow Mountain, is now a resident of the Red Kingdom, while the twins Eabha and Eithne, born to the Red Kingdom, now live in the Mountain. Today, a number of other Red Kingdom hatchlings also reside with their allies, having found themselves drawn to the life of magic and scholarship in the larger clan. External Links *The Red Kingdom on Flight Rising Category:Plague Category:Venerable Lair Category:Ancient Lair